


In Love

by Saraphinethemysterious



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphinethemysterious/pseuds/Saraphinethemysterious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a sweet thought I have—that once Marinette and Adrien’s identities are revealed to each other and they’ve been in a relationship for a while, they like to spend the night at each other’s house after fighting akumas runs late. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love

They do it for the sole purpose that it’s convenient.

Or at least that’s what Ladybug and Cat Noir tell themselves when this certain situation arrises.

It was a long day of school with some akuma fighting at the end and by the time they are done, its only hours until the sun will rise. At least tomorrow is a Saturday and they can sleep in.

The only problem is that Ladybug’s house is so far away.

It’s all the way across the city and Ladybug is dreading the trek back to the bakery as her legs begin to ache. She wipes the sweat off her brow as she plans out the path to take back home. The bridge would be busy and a pain to cross but it would be quicker.

She’s drawn out of her head when Cat Noir motions for her to follow him from the other side of the rooftop they’re standing on. “Are you coming?” Ladybug says nothing as she blindly sprints to catch up with her partner. In no time, she’s beside him as they gracefully leap from building to building.

He’s exhausted too. The drooping of his eyes and smaller bounce in his step than normal makes it apparent. What is not apparent though, is where Ladybug is following him to.

At first she has no clue. Then again, she does not know this part of the city and it’s so unfamiliar. “Cat, where are we going?” She asks at one point but he does not answer.

Once they’ve been moving for about ten minutes the sights become recognizable and Ladybug knows where she is. She also knows exactly where they’re heading.

And she doesn’t question it.

 

They arrive at Adrien’s house in no time and Ladybug is overjoyed—she’s just so tired that she can’t express it so the simple grin she conjures up will have to do. The two of them sneak in his bedroom window silently even though they needn’t be. There’s no one else home except a few maids and his father’s secretary but they’d never bother coming to Adrien’s room.

In an instant Ladybug transforms back into Marinette. Cat Noir follows soon after with a yawn once he is Adrien again.

From there they fall into their normal pattern—after all, this isn’t the first time they’ve done this.

They’re still wearing their school clothes but at this point, they don’t care. Adrien and Marinette are so tired that the only thing they can think about is sleep. Marinette slowly starts to strip down to her underwear as Adrien does the same. It’s nothing they haven’t seen before and they’re comfortable enough with each other to be seen this way. They waste no time after that as they crawl into bed and Adrien turn off the light.

Their legs twine together and they lay to face each other in only their undergarments. Once their breathing settles, Marinette’s hand grazes Adrien’s bare chest as she grabs his hand in hers. Their interlocked hands rest between the two of them on the bed.

“What time should I be out of here by?”

Adrien’s breathing slows. “Don’t worry about it. No one one’s going to come up here …I could be missing for days and no one would notice.”

She hears him mutter, “No one really cares,” and Marinette’s heart nearly breaks.

“I’m so sorry,” she squeezes his hand. “But that’s not true. I care.” Her voice echoes in the silence. “I love you.”

She doesn’t have to see to know he’s smiling and she’s happy knowing she’s lifted his spirits. “I love you too, My Lady.”

His hand starts drawing patterns on the back of hers and for a moment, it seems like everything is right in the world. “Do you think we’ll ever stop calling each other by our superhero names?”

He doesn’t hesitate to respond, “Not even when we’re old and no longer superheroes. I like calling you “My Lady” too much and love the way “Cat” sounds when it’s your voice that says it.

“I may have to hold you to that.”

Marinette’s warning has no effect because Adrien laughs quietly in the silence at the seriousness in her voice. “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is cheezy but I think every writer needs a story with the word love in the name. Please leave kudos if you liked this! Thanks -Saraphine


End file.
